Two Angelines (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Angie has a heart-to-heart with her namesake.


**Notes: **Mari and Sammy - thank you for the incredible feedback! You two are the best.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for all your amazing support! It is always appreciated.

Special thank you to jmlane - her review of another story inspired this. I hope you like it! According to Mari, there needs to be a tissue warning, so consider yourself warned. :-)

Dedicated to my own Grandma Ang - I love you and miss you, Gram.

* * *

_Two Angelines (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay?" Elizabeth asked, standing in the doorway of Grandma Ang's bedroom. "Joseph can–"

"Joseph needs to be there to take the video for Catherine and Steve," Ang said, sitting on her bed and waving a hand at the suggestion.

"I can always–"

"And you need to be there to enjoy your granddaughter's gymnastics class, which I know you do."

Elizabeth sighed with a smile. "I do, but I hate to leave you alone when you're not feeling well."

"I'm just tired from my chair aerobics earlier," Ang insisted. "Nothing to worry about. You'll be back in an hour and I'll be lying down resting the whole time anyway."

Elizabeth nodded, trusting her mother's knowledge of her own body. "Okay."

Joseph appeared in the doorway, Angie on his hip. "We're ready," he said. He looked at Ang. "Are you–"

"Already been through it," Elizabeth told him.

He nodded. "We're just a phone call away. And the Omakis are home," he added, referring to their next door neighbors.

"Ama," Angie said, reaching for Elizabeth.

"I know, angel," she said, taking the toddler into her her arms. "It's time for gymnastics."

"Yay!"

"Say goodbye to Grandma Ang. She's going to take a little nap while we're gone." Elizabeth took a few steps into the room and leaned over so Angie could kiss Ang.

"Nie-nie?" Angie asked.

Ang chuckled. "A little night-night, yes. Have fun at gymnastics, sweetheart. You make sure to tell me all about it when you get home." She kissed her great-granddaughter one more time.

Elizabeth kissed Ang before straightening and heading back to the door. "Can you say goodbye to Grandma Ang?" she asked, bouncing Angie lightly on her hip to encourage her. "Tell her to have a good nap."

"Bye!" Angie said with a bright smile, giving Ang a wave. "Nie-nie Ama Ang!"

"We'll be back soon," Joseph said, giving Ang a small smile before closing the door behind Elizabeth and Angie and leaving Ang to her nap.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Angie barrelled down the hallway toward Grandma Ang's room after returning from gymnastics.

"Ama Ang!" she called, reaching the door and stretching up as high as she could for the doorknob. "Ama Ang ah mah here!"

"Shh shh shh, Angie," Elizabeth said, following her quickly. "It looks like Grandma Ang is still sleeping."

"It's okay," Ang's voice came from inside. "I'm awake. Let her come in."

Angie bounced in place as Elizabeth opened the door and dashed in as soon as there was enough room.

"Ama Ang!"

"Welcome back, sweetheart," Ang said, still reclining on her bed. "Did you have a good time at gymnastics?"

Angie gripped the quilt that Ang was laying on in both fists, got one foot on the edge of the bed frame, and pulled herself up with a little grunt.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Clearly. And ready to demonstrate those skills that got her enrolled in gymnastics in the first place."

"Bee yah mah," Angie said, running her fingers over a square of the quilt's pattern. "P'itty."

"That is pretty," Elizabeth agreed. She looked at her mother. "Did you sleep?"

Ang smiled, nodding. "I did. Feeling much better."

"Good," Elizabeth said. "Joseph is taking Smokey for a short walk before we have lunch, but Angie wanted to come back in and see you."

"Ohh, sweet girl," Ang said, smiling at Angie who was tracing the stitching in the quilt as they talked.

"Angie, let's let Grandma Ang rest a few more minutes while we make lunch, okay?" Elizabeth said.

"No," Angie said, shaking her head. She patted Ang's arm. "Ah mah Ama Ang." She looked back at Elizabeth with pleading eyes.

"It's okay," Ang said. "She can stay here with me while you get lunch ready."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay. How about a peanut butter and banana sandwich?" she asked Angie. "Grandpa bought a lot of bananas on his last trip to the store," she added with a grin.

"Nana!" Angie said excitedly and clapped.

"Oh, that sounds perfect," Ang said. "I'll have one, too."

"Ama Ang nana nana!" Angie said.

Ang grinned. "Yes, I'm going to have a banana sandwich just like you."

"Yay!" Angie cried, raising both hands and beaming happily.

Elizabeth laughed. "Two peanut butter and banana sandwiches, coming right up." She gave them a final smile and left the bedroom to get lunch ready.

"So tell me about gymnastics, sweetheart," Ang said. "Did you jump into those foam squares you love so much? Did you jump?"

Angie nodded excitedly. "Ah see mah yah bah," she babbled, gesturing with her hands. "Sah wee bo up up. Ah mo'!"

Ang smiled delightedly at her enthusiasm, though she had no idea what the toddler was saying.

Angie's attention went to the lace trim on the edge of Ang's pillowcase and she touched it. "Ohh," she said, then moved her fingers up and pressed on the pillow itself.

"That's soft, isn't it?" Ang said. "A soft pillow."

"Pi'ow," Angie repeated, patting it.

Ang shifted over a little to make room. "Here, sweetheart. Do you want to lie down with me?"

Beaming, Angie manueved herself closer and lay down facing her great-grandmother. "Nie-nie," she said, closing her eyes, then immediately peeking with a mischievous smile.

Ang laughed. "Silly girl." She sighed happily, bringing one hand up to touch Angie's little one between them. "My girl." She touched a finger to Angie's cheek. "Do you know I was speechless when your mommy and daddy told me your name?"

Angie stared back at her in silence, clearly focused on her as she spoke.

"I was," Ang said. "I didn't expect that. Never even crossed my mind that they would name you after me. Then there I was in the hospital room, staring at your beautiful, perfect face as you slept in your daddy's arms, and your mommy told me your name was Angeline."

Angie smiled at the loving tone in Ang's voice, reaching up to touch her great-grandmother's cheek as Ang had done to her.

Ang gently caught her hand and kissed her fingers. "I have never been more touched, or more honored. And every time I see you, every time I talk about you, or think about you, I remember that feeling all over again." She smiled. "I hope that as you get older, you are as proud to share your name with me as I am to share mine with you."

Angie snuggled closer, pressing against her great-grandmother. "Ama Ang," she said softly.

Ang smiled, blinking at the tears in her eyes as she wrapped an arm around her beloved namesake. "Two Angelines, facing the world together. That's what we'll be, my girl. I promise."

* * *

"Oh, and the Rizzo doll, too," Ang said in the late afternoon as Angie brought over a plush figure of Anthony Rizzo in his pinstriped Cubs uniform and gave it to her. "Thank you." She chuckled as Angie beamed at the words and hurried back to her toy chest in the living room for something else.

Ang's lap was filled with various toys as she sat happily in her armchair, waiting for whatever Angie would bring her next.

"After that gem yesterday we might need to get a Quintana one to go along with Rizzo," Joseph said from his seat on the couch.

Ang nodded. "Two excellent starts in a row, let's hope he can keep it up. Those bums certainly need it."

Angie barrelled into the chair by Ang's legs and held up a plastic train. "Choo choo!"

"And you train, _thank you_," Ang said with exaggerated gratitude, accepting the proffered toy.

Before Angie could run back to her toy chest, the front door opened and Catherine and Steve walked in.

"Mama! Dada!" Angie cried, running toward them along with Smokey.

Steve swooped her up as Catherine greeted the excited dog. "There she is," he said, kissing her head.

"Did you have a good day, honey?" Catherine asked. Angie reached for her and Catherine took her into her arms, hugging her close and kissing her. "Mmm, we missed you."

Angie released her hold on her mother's neck and pointed back toward the living room. "Ah me nah Ama Ang!" She squirmed to get down and as soon as her feet hit the floor, she took off back toward her toy chest.

Elizabeth came out of the kitchen, smiling at the scene. "Grandma Ang is definitely her favorite person today," she said, as Angie ran back to Ang and handed her a container of bingo chips, sealed shut so it wouldn't open.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little bit like chopped liver over here," Joseph said good-naturedly.

"I think Grandma Ang is the favorite of any room she's in," Catherine said, leaning around the back of the chair to kiss her grandmother's cheek.

Ang smiled, patting Catherine's hand where it rested on her shoulder. "We did have a little heart-to-heart earlier," she said. She smiled at Angie who grasped the leg of her capri pants and beamed back. "The two Angelines."

Catherine smiled warmly, overjoyed at the obvious bond between her daughter and grandmother. "Did you?"

"Yes," Ang replied, reaching a hand out to take Angie's. "And I'm looking forward to many more."

Steve smiled as he watched Angie snuggle against Grandma Ang's leg and look at her adoringly.

"Clearly you're not the only one."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
